From a Shattered Heart to a Loved Child
by FerFrie D
Summary: "Are you going back on your promise, Sesshoumaru?" "I never made a promise to love you, human, I can revoke that anytime I wish, considering you were just a plaything. You already know that I found someone better." "But you promised to protect me ... even from a shattered heart." She left and he didn't care ... not until seven years later when he realizes she had his child.


**Title**: From a Shattered Relationship to a Child  
**Author**: Ferfrie D.  
**Summary**: "Are you going back on your promise, Sesshoumaru?" "I never made a promise to love you, human, I can revoke that anytime I wish, considering you were just a plaything. You already know that I found someone better." "But you promised to protect me ... even from a shattered heart." With that, Kagome left ... and left with a secret that Sesshoumaru had no idea about. She didn't return and he didn't care ... at least, not until seven years later, when his best friend, Miroku, sees Sesshoumaru's eyes on the face of a little seven year old girl who resembles Kagome.  
**Theme**: When a child comes into existence, every thing could change, whether good or bad.  
**Rating**: M for cussing, sexual themes, and I still haven't decided if there will be anything else? Readers you tell me, but if its about having a sex scene, remember that I'm sort of novice at that xD so be gentle if you request something like that v.v  
**Genre**: Romance, Drama, Suspense, Drama, Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Trust, Drama, Backstabbing, and did I mention, Drama?  
**Main Characters**: Sesshoumaru and Kagome  
**Disclaimer: **(FIRST AND LAST THROUGHOUT THE STORY) I, Ferfrie D., aka D****** B******, do not own Inuyasha or anything involved in the making of the story, merely the plot. I simply play around with the characters - I do not own them. I make no money from this story, accept that and we could get along great :D

**Author's Note: **Hello! Yes, yes, this is yet ANOTHER one of my projects, sooooooooooooo sue me for procrastinating on the others xD Why did I start writing this? Well, it all started by random actually. I always thought Rin was like a combo of Sesse and Kags and just decided, what the hell, let's do this! And so this plot came out. There will be Mature scenes, so beware. This chapter will be technically the last you hear from me unless something important comes to attention, and at the end of the story, I will give me thoughts and thanks and the last chapter in this story will be uploaded to solely answer questions that are frequently asked n.n

-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-. -'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'

**Prologue**

* * *

**To**: TaishoCorps\Management\ (**Miroku** **Hoshi**)  
**From**: TaishoCorps\CorpHead\ (**Sesshoumaru Taisho**)  
**Sent**: **1:35 pm** on **Tuesday**,** 17th** of **Feburary**. From **Taisho HQ Top Office  
****Subject**: Well...  
**Message**:

This Sesshoumaru believes he owes you praise for Kikyou's irriate moods.

I haven't seen her this unapproachable since her last cycle. What did you do?

* * *

**To**: TaishoCorps\CorpHead\ (**Sesshoumaru Taisho**)  
**From**: TaishoCorps\Management\ (**Miroku Hoshi**)  
**Sent**: **1:37 pm** on **Tuesday**,** 17th** of **Feburary**. From **Sweet Maids Cafe  
****Subject:** Well...  
**Attachment**: _1 Forwarded Email  
_**RE Message**:

I will take your praise, my lord, with gratitude v.v

Hope you enjoy the contents, your brother gave me the idea to exploit their sex life under your order to find a way to irritate your sister-in-law.

It's as easy as getting donations from the women needing fortunes told, my old friend :D

* * *

**To**: TaishoCorps\Management\ (**Miroku** **Hoshi**)  
**From**: TaishoCorps\CorpHead\ (**Sesshoumaru Taisho**)  
**Sent**: **1:40 pm** on **Tuesday**,** 17th** of **Feburary**. From **Taisho HQ Top Office  
****Subject**: Well...  
**RE Message**:

How quiant.

Considering that the miko is an unpredictable person, Miroku, if she follows this seduction advice and the half-breed gloats about it, it better be you at the end of such boasting.

Do I even want to inquire why you are Sweet Maids again?

You do realize that Ms. Taijia may, and possible will, file another sexual harassment case against you if she needs to.

* * *

**To**: TaishoCorps\CorpHead\ (**Sesshoumaru Taisho**)  
**From**: TaishoCorps\Management\ (**Miroku Hoshi**)  
**Sent**: **1:43 pm** on **Tuesday**,** 17th** of **Feburary**. From **Sweet Maids Cafe  
****Subject:** Well...  
**RE Message**:

/.- the price I will to pay for my perfect forms of trolling. Tsk tsk. Nonetheless, I am willing to hear the details, might be different than the material I read, you know? *wink wink* *nudge nudge*

You out of all people, Sesse, should know that office life creates such utter boredom for someone like me. Thus the reason why I send trolls to nearly 50% of your corperation, both under your own need of personal entertainment (which most of our company believes you have none seeing that you're a block of ice, even to your oh-so sexy *coughsleazycough* Kagura) or my own 'The-hell-with-it-Let's-Do-It!' need.

This place serves as relaxation for my own needs. Seeing such adorable women and demonesses go about and in adorable cosplay of Maids, is just so refreshing from all those uptight females in office.

Oh Sango adores me. She just plays hard to get. Not much like the ladies at the usual banquets we hold. Those women are just atrocious /.\

* * *

**To**: TaishoCorps\Management\ (**Miroku** **Hoshi**)  
**From**: TaishoCorps\CorpHead\ (**Sesshoumaru Taisho**)  
**Sent**: **1:47 pm** on **Tuesday**,** 17th** of **Feburary**. From **Taisho HQ Top Office  
****Subject**: Well...  
**RE Message**:

You sicken me. Have you ever thought of trying to be a holy hoshi rather than a deranged one?

Incorrect as always, fool. I test you to see if you can find loopholes through the assignments I send you. You may be my closest friend, Miroku, but I do not tolerate you speaking of my intended in such manner. That need is practically the reason why I keep you around.

Was it not last week when you, Mr. Hoshi, kept purposely using his own power to drop the pens of office women to appreciate the view?

It has been four months, Miroku, and she hasn't come around? I can't decide whether you are a foolish man or a loyal man any longer. Scratch loyal - you perverted fool. I think I will choose foolish.

I believe I can quite agree. Daunting women they are.

* * *

**To**: TaishoCorps\CorpHead\ (**Sesshoumaru Taisho**)  
**From**: TaishoCorps\Management\ (**Miroku Hoshi**)  
**Sent**: **1:52 pm** on **Tuesday**,** 17th** of **Feburary**. From **Sweet Maids Cafe  
****Subject:** Well...  
**RE Message**:

Sesse, if I was a holy monk with no exceptional tendencies, my immortal life would be so utterly boring. :p

Incorrect my ass. You and I have both lived long enough to know that we can get bored too. Sir, yes sir! I totally like being tested like I have no other life (I would've flipped you the bird but you have censored out any of my flipping birds and I can't flip the bird in the cafe because there are kids, you sure are a sneaky bastard) - quit it, you know you had me around for the past five centuries because I'm so entertaining~

I will be honest, Sesshoumaru ... even if you won't tolerate it, even if it docks my pay off by like two hundred (please, we all know you have a soft spot for me to know you can't take much off of me), that something just doesn't feel right about her. She's a dangerous creature, Sesshoumaru ... Kami knows that she's a creature who remains a mystery. She evades all personal questions - that wench /.- her connection with you is not like Inuyasha's and Kikyou's. It's not right.

Pssh, that and the fact that you need a drinking buddy! And a golf buddy. And a basketball buddy. And a business partner. And a partner that amuses you during those damn boring meetings. And an ice cream buddy. Can't forget that I'm the chick-magnet buddy!

Hey, 75% of the office women had pencil skirts and 50% of that percent had thongs or no underwear. Totally worth it.

Hah! You tease xD she'll come around. Speak of the devil, there she is! She's brought in a lovely friend too.

I know you're an inuyoukai and you're loyal to your intended, but a side fling is open - nevermind, she has a kid xD

Toodles - time to go woo my own intended ;D

* * *

Miroku grinned at the screen as it sent his email. His tree bark brown eyes shined with mischief as he ran a tanned hand through his short raven hair. Glancing over to where his latest form of affection was standing, speaking to a woman who had her back to him, he rested his already raised arm against his forehead. His foot bounced his leg with impatience for her to notice him.

How he managed to wait for her existence for over five hundred years was _beyond_ him.

His fingers danced along his keyboard without pressing a key. He attempted to keep his face neutral as he examined his Sango speaking with the other woman of her age while the woman's daughter was looking up at them.

Even for an immortal, he couldn't hear what they were saying... Just who was keeping her attention from him?

Miroku's eyes narrowed as he noted the back of the woman. She was dressed very plainly, clearly not a worker at the cafe. Plain white t-shirt, just as the child who wore it, with black jeans and a pair of white sunglasses on her oddly familiar head that had that familiar full black hair that reached down to her mid-back. The child was no different, but with a jean jacket over her white shirt.

Matching - down to same black hair.

The figure of the woman was even familiar, he just couldn't tell where it was from in his oh-so distant memories.

_This woman seems so familiar_... He thought as his leg idly stopped bouncing in his train of thought.

_But from where?_ Inwardly, he cursed his inability to have been born a youkai, then he'd be able to tell the smell and then have remembered the woman in an instant.

_Ah, but alas, I'm simply not as blessed..._ He thought bitterly as he watched the unknown woman.

And then he felt something staring at him. The burning sensation of such made him look lower from the woman's back and at the child that was holding onto the woman's hand.

Everything froze in seconds.

The curious look of the little girl was just enough to send him into spasm behind his shocked mask.

Those _eyes_. It was _his_.

That _face shape_. It was _hers_.

The _same nose_. It was _hers_.

The _raise of the eyebrow_. It was _his._

Miroku's eyes widened as they took in the confused amber gold eyes of the child. It just wasn't possible... Was it? The world was spinning around the perverted monk now as he attempted to get a grip back on reality.

_Sesshoumaru never told me ... He is a man of responsibility though. But ... why couldn't he - she's a miko. Her natural barrier - the one that even hid her existence from me at this point. _

It explained everything.

But even then, Miroku's eyes did not return to normal appearance, they remained wide and locked on the fearless yet confused child and on the woman that stood next to her with her back to him. How could this happen? Aside from the obvious!

He had questions, he needed answers, and she had them.

"Kagome?"

The woman froze for a milisecond before her head whipped over to look at Miroku. And then that's when all of it made him nearly faint.

Those sapphires ... there was no other person that had them, but Kagome Higurashi.

Who appeared of have given birth to Sesshoumaru's unknown child.

While the said Daiyoukai ... was getting married to another the coming Summer.

* * *

**Updated 5/6/13**


End file.
